Beloved You
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: Sumary sudah ada di dalam FF! Main Cast : Couple Oh Sehun EXO and Park Eun Hee OC/ as you! enjoy with my storyline
1. Chapter 1

**BELOVED You**

**-CHAPTER 1- **

Author : Dhea

Main Cast :

.::Oh Sehun EXO- K::. || .::Park Eun Hee OC::.

Other Cast :

.::Xi Luhan EXO- M::. || .::Kim Hyerin OC::. || .::Park Chanyeol EXO- K::.

.::Yoo In Na OC::. || .::Im Yoon Ah SNSD::. || .::Their Parent's::.

Genre :

.::School Life::. || .::Romance::. || .::Family::. || .::FriendShip::.

Length :

.::Multichapter::.

Sumary :

_"…__.. Iya berharap kau menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapnya, setelah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau kau menyukainya. Dan dia berpikir ingin memancingmu sampai sebal dengan berpura-pura pacaran denganku. Eh, dia malah bertemu dengamu dan Yoo In Na mantanmu itu di supermarket berdua. sekarang aku yang tanya, ada apa denganmu!?" _

_Luhan panjang lebar._

Disclaimer :

Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan dan Agency juga orangtua mereka.

Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya! Saya berharap anda tidak memplagiat storyline dari FF ku ini.

_Gomawo_!

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Park Eun Hee terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menggapai jam backernya dengan lemas. Cahaya matahari mulai memaksa masuk ke mata Eun Hee. Ia mengerjapkan matanya setelah melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dia sudah kesiangan untuk sekolahnya.

"Kyaa~~ aku kesiangan!" teriak Eun Hee seraya berlari meraih handuknya dan mandi kilat.

~ 10 MINUTE LATER ~

Eun Hee berlari terbirit-birit menuruni tangga rumahnya, "_Oppa_, _eomma_, _abeoji_, aku berangkat dulu, _annyeong_," pamit Eun Hee dibarengi hembusan nafas yang sudah abnormal,

"Lihat, putrimu. Sebaiknya kau membeli 10 macam jam backer lagi untuk membangunkannya," ucap Tuan Park melihat putrinya yang memiliki kebiasaan jelek tersebut,

"Hahhaha. Baiklah, Sayang. Chanyeol, kau pergi ngantor?" tanya Nyonya Park pada putra-nya yang sudah dewasa dan bahkan sudah bekerja dan menjadi Direktur utama di sebuah perusahaan terbesar,

"Tidak bu, hari ini aku masuk siang,"

"Oh,"

"Hoshh… Hosh…." Sesampainya disekolah dengan berlari kencang, nafas Eun Hee benar-benar tersenggal-senggal hanya karena berlari 2 km lebih cepat dari biasanya,

Eun Hee mengenggam gerbang yang kurang dari 10 detik lagi akan di tutup, karena jam masuk.

"Ahjussi, jangan tutup dulu," ujar Eun Hee lemas serta berjalan gontai, Satpam ahjussi itu terlihat sangat wajar melihat Eun Hee yang sudah kebiasaan terlambat,

"Ayo cepat masuk, kau ingin ahjussi di pecat hanya karena selalu memberikan mu waktu untuk berjalan gontai berpuluhan menit?"

"Hehhehe. Mian,"

Setelah Eun Hee sudah benar-benar memasuki kawasan sekolah. Ia benar-benar lega, dengan begitu dia tak akan di hukum untuk berdiri di lapangan basket. Ini cukup menyenangkan.

Kringg….. Kriingggg…..

Tapi, tidak untuk bel satu ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Eun Hee harus berlari lebih cepat lagi jikalau dia tak ingin di hukum ditengah-tengah kotornya kamar mandi. Eun Hee berlari sekuat tenaga, dan kemenangan memang tertuju padanya hari ini.

Class

"Huh! Sampai….." ujar Eun Hee seraya melangkah sempoyongan masuk ke kelas, dan terduduk lemas disamping bangku Kai,

Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah cukup mewajarkan itu semua. Termasuk Sehun yang notabene-nya teman sebangku.

"Terlambat, Nona Hee?" seringai Sehun yang menatap Eun Hee yang meletakkan kepalanya lemas di atas meja,

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun tersenyum tanpa bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan wajah gadis itu, ya- Eun Hee menjawab tanpa melihat Sehun tapi, malah melihat jam dinding yang menampel di dinding atas.

"Aku lelah, Sehun-_ah_,"

"_Nado_," jawab Sehun mudah,

Seketika, Eun Hee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun heran, "Maksudmu apa? Apa yang sama?"

"Ya- _nado_, aku juga lelah melihatmu datang dengan wajah penuh keringat seperti itu, mulai besok belajarlah bangun pagi," saran Sehun sambil memberikan 1 set tissue,

"Wah! _Gomawo_,"

Dengan cepat Eun Hee meraih se-set tissue tersebut, dan membersihkan seluruh wajahnya hingga tak ada keringat sedikitpun yang tersisa. 20 menit berlalu, Lan Seonsaengnim sudah berada di kelas XI-B mengajar pelajaran yang sangat dibenci Eun Hee.

Ya- Eun Hee memang gadis dengan otak yang pas-pas-an, tapi dia selalu beruntung disaat ujian, karena sebangku dengan Sehun yang notabene-nya murid tercerdas di sekolah, ketua tim basket sekolah, dan ketua OSIS. Dan dia termasuk murid paling terfavorite di sekolah, karena sudah berpuluhan kali mendapatkan penghargaan dari lomba-lomba yang diikutinya, 3 tahun bersekolah di SMP ini, Sehun sudah mendapat 50+ penghargaan. Daebak!

Kalau berbicara tentang Eun Hee, dia hanya memenangkan pertunjukan teather di waktu lalu, itupun hanya mendapat juara 3. Bagi Eun Hee itu sungguh sesuatu yang luar biasa, tapi bagi orang yang memiliki kapasitas otak lebih, itu hanya hal kecil yang bahkan anak kecil pun bisa mendapatkannya.

Kring…. Kring….

Bel untuk istirahat sudah berbunyi. Jelas sekali, semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk beristirahat, ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke taman, ada yang ke perpustakaan, dan ada juga yang masih ingin tetap berada di sebuah neraka.

Terutama, Eun Hee ia lebih memilih untuk ke kantin membeli _softdrink_. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sekali karena berlari, karena itu pula di kelas tadi ia malah tertidur. Beruntung, Sehun punya cara untuk menutupi Eun Hee dengan bertukar bangku.

Kantin

"Emm… beli apa ya?" Eun Hee mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan telunjuknya setelah memasukkan uang ke _vending machine_,

Srekkk…

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Eun Hee membeli lemon tea kesukaannya dan mencari bangku kosong yang ada di kantin, dan terduduk lemas sambil menutup matanya.

"Huh…." Eun Hee mendengus dan menyeruput lemon tea-nya lagi,

Dari jauh, Luhan ketua kelas di kelasnya menatap Eun Hee heran. Tidak biasanya Eun Hee yang bawel begitu pendiam, bahkan di kelas pun Luhan memperhatikannya. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk menemani Eun Hee disana.

"_annyeong_…." Sapa Luhan, Eun He mendongak kemudian tersenyum, ya- itu saja.

"Aku perhatikan hari ini kau begitu lemas, ada apa?"

"Lelah. Kau … kau harusnya tahu kenapa aku lelah, aku selalu terlambat," jawab Eun Hee jelas,

"Oh, selalu saja,"

Eun Hee berdecak dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengan yang sejak tadi sudah bersedekap di atas meja, ia begitu pusing.

"Kau ingin tahu sebuah gossip tidak?" tanya Luhan dengan nada serendah mungkin, dan mendekati wajah Eun Hee,

**-AUTHOR POV END-**

**-SEHUN POV-**

Sial! Hari ini Luhan begitu membuat hatiku panas. Ya- melihat Luhan berbisik ketelinga Eun Hee membuatku panas hati, sudah tahu aku menyukai Eun Hee tapi tetap saja tak memperdulikan perasaanku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berbalik, tapi sebelum berbalik aku merasa ada yang menatapku. Aku pun tak menggubris.

Sampai dilangkah yang ketiga, "SEHUN!"

Yap! Suara seseorang yang begitu ku kenal, aku pun membalik badanku lagi dan menatap Eun Hee melambaikan tangan kearahku, dengan keadaan Luhan yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Aneh.

**-SEHUN POV END-**

**TBC ...**

**Jelek yah? mian kalo memang jelek^^**

**Gomawo yang rela membaca FF ku ini:) saya janji akan membuat Chapter ke 2 nya secara flash^^**

**RnR please, dont be silent readers:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BELOVED You**

**-CHAPTER 2- **

Author : Dhea

Main Cast :

.::Oh Sehun EXO- K::. || .::Park Eun Hee OC::.

Other Cast :

.::Xi Luhan EXO- M::. || .::Kim Hyerin OC::. || .::Park Chanyeol EXO- K::.

.::Yoo In Na OC::. || .::Im Yoon Ah SNSD::. || .::Their Parent's::.

Genre :

.::School Life::. || .::Romance::. || .::Family::. || .::FriendShip::.

Length :

.::Multichapter::.

Sumary :

_"…__.. Iya berharap kau menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapnya, setelah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau kau menyukainya. Dan dia berpikir ingin memancingmu sampai sebal dengan berpura-pura pacaran denganku. Eh, dia malah bertemu dengamu dan Yoo In Na mantanmu itu di supermarket berdua. sekarang aku yang tanya, ada apa denganmu!?" _

_Luhan panjang lebar._

Disclaimer :

Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan dan Agency juga orangtua mereka.

Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya! Saya berharap anda tidak memplagiat storyline dari FF ku ini.

_Gomawo_!

**-EUN HEE POV-**

Setelah Luhan memberitahuku bahwa Sehun juga menyukaiku, ya- aku juga menyukainya. Luhan juga memberitahuku kalau saat ini Sehun ada di kantin, ia mencoba memancing emosi Sehun dengan berbisik padaku. Kurasa, Luhan begitu mendukungku.

"SEHUN!" aku memanggilnya, disaat ia ingin kembali ke kelas mungkin,

Ia pun membalik padannya, reflek aku melambaikan tanganku. Untuk yang tadi, aku pura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Aku ingin dia yang memberitahuku sendiri. Itu saja.

Sehun tersenyum padaku, seraya berjalan menghampiriku, "Ada apa?" ujarnya yang sudah duduk manis di depanku,

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku senang," pancingku,

"Oh! Selamat kalau dihari yang menyebalkan untukku kau merasa senang,"

_Eh? menyebalkan? _Batinku,

"Menyebalkan bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Aku patah hati," jawabnya melas, aku tahu dia pasti patah hati karena melihat kelakuan Luhan terhadapku, aku merasa kasian padanya, tapi untuk 1 hal yaitu pengakuan, aku hanya bisa pasrah,

**-EUN HEE POV END-**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

"Aku patah hati," Sehun menjawab dengan muka masam+melas, dalam hatinya Sehun berkata, _kau lah yang membuat aku patah hati, Eun Hee._

"Wuuu….. dengan siapa?"

"Jelas saja dengan gadis yang kusuka, tadi aku melihatnya dengan pria lain,"

Yup! Jawaban yang diucapkan Sehun sungguh membuat Eun Hee percaya untuk yang pertama kali pada Luhan, baru pertama kali ini Luhan tak berbohong padanya.

"Oh begitu ya?"

~Hening~

Beberapa menit berenang kedalam keheningan, Eun Hee tiba-tiba berdiri dan berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi, Sehun melarangnya untuk pergi sendiri dengan alasan yang tak jelas. akhirnya, mau tak mau Eun Hee harus berjalan berdua bersama Sehun menuju kelas.

Awalnya, hati Eun Hee begitu gaduh karena dekat dengan Sehun, tapi apa daya? Bolehlah, ia menganggap kalau Sehun sekarang adalah pacarnya. Ya- kan perasaan mereka sama, apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan?

Sepulang sekolah, Eun Hee langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk mandi, ganti baju dan pergi keluar. Ia memakai baju casual, dengan sepatu kets merah perpaduan warna putih juga. Eun Hee terlihat begitu semangat sekali

"Eun Hee mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga,

"Keluar, _Oppa_ mau ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis kanannya, sedikit berpikir atas tawaran adiknya, ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula, "tunggu _oppa_ didalam mobil,"

"Oke,"

Eun Hee berlari keluar, menghampiri Bibi Millie yang sedang menyiram bunga-bunga taman rumah Eun Hee yang begitu luas,

"Bibi….." sapa Eun Hee,

"Eh? Nona Eun hee, nona mau kemana?"

"Em… keluar dengan _Oppa_," Eun Hee menunjuk _oppa_-nya yang sudah siap dengan sweater abu-abu-nya dan celana jeans senada,

"_Kajja_! Bibi, kami pergi dulu, _annyeong_,"

**-AUTHOR POV END-**

**-SEHUN POV-**

"Hyung! Kau bukan hanya menyebalkan, tapi kau juga suka mengkhianati!?" teriakku pada ponsel yang terhubung sambungan telepon dengan Luhan.

Ya- aku sebal terhadapnya yang tak menghormati perasaanku pada Eun Hee, dan malah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sungguh membuat hatiku serasa tertusuk pisau raksasa,

"Hei, maksudmu apa aku tak mengerti soal itu," jawab polos Luhan hyung dari balik ponsel,

"Halah!" karena kesal aku pun dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan telepon, dan memilih untuk keluar rumah, mencari udara segar.

Dilantai bawah, _eomma _dan _abeoji _sedang berbincang-bincang diruang tamu, ya- jelas sekali karena ada tamu yang tak ku kenal,

"_eomma_, _abeoji_, Sehun pergi dulu," ujarku tanpa permisi pada tamu-tamu yang datang,

Semua tamu yang datang pasti rekan kerja _abeoji_, dan itu sangat tidak penting bagiku. Huh! Hari ini aku juga cukup bersyukur, untuk kesekian kalinya, _abeoji _tidak pernah berpikir ingin menjodohkanku, dengan anak dari rekan-rekannya itu. bersyukur!

Mengomel memang membutuhkan _refresing _sejenak, ku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman, walau banyak pemandangan mengerikan disana. Aku menghirup udara dimalam hari, segar hanya saja mata ini yang tak segar, melihat banyak pemuda yang dengan mudahnya berciuman di tempat umum. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika hal yang sama akan terjadi padaku, tapi apa daya? Orang yang kusuka sudah memiliki kekasih atau akan direbut sahabatku sendiri. Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu memusingkannya, tapi kenapa kepala ini terasa berat?

Aku pun berpikiran untuk duduk dibangku yang dekat dengan permainan labirin. Aku bermimpi, jika suatu saat Eun Hee sudah menjadi kekasihku, aku akan mengajaknya kesini dimalam hari dan mengajaknya bermian labirin, dan berpura-pura tak tahu jalan. Jadi, kami bisa terjebak. Licik memang, tapi jika dibayangkan itu, sungguh menyenangkan. Coba bayangkan, berdua dengannya semalaman. Wah! Daebak!

**-SEHUN POV END-**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Didalam kedai coffe Eun Hee terus saja tersenyum, seraya memandangi vanilla latte art-nya yang bergambar hati. Chanyeol yang melihat adiknya sangat aneh hari ini merasa sedikit gimana gitu?

"_Oppa_ perhatikan, seharian ini kau begitu senang, ada apa?"

"Apakah, _oppa _harus tahu mengenai itu?"

"Tidak juga, hanya aneh,"

"Oke. Sekarang, _oppa_ antar aku ke supermarket, aku ingin membuat kue,"

"Eh?"

Eun Hee pun berdiri dan menarik paksa Chanyeol masuk ke mobil dan berangkat ke supermarket. Walau dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol masih merasa kalau otak yeodongsaeng-nya satu ini sudah tergeser karena terbentur apa gitu?

Mana mungkin seorang Eun Hee membuat kue sedangkan masak air pun ia bingung menyalakan kompor? Bagaimana mau memakai mixer, atau oven nantinya? Sungguh mustahil. Tapi, inilah Eun Hee adik Chanyeol, selalu memiliki rasa penasaran, ya- yang untuk kali ini Chanyeol yang penasaran. Membuat kue untuk siapa?

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, dan bermain-main dengan daun-daun yang sudah berserekan tanah, tiba-tiba ada sepasang sepatu wedges yang berada didepan Sehun membuat Sehun mendongak, juga sukses membuat Sehun terbelalak.

"Yoo In Na?"

"Hallo, Sehun. Bisa antar aku ke suatu tempat?"

Sehun melihat kebelakang Yoo In Na berharap kalau Kai tidak tahu tentang ini. ya- Sehun adalah mantannya yang sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat waktu SMP-nya. Kim Jong In atau Kai.

Merasa yakin akan ketidakberadaan Kai, Sehun mengangguk pasrah. Daripada harus terdiam seperti jonges di taman, lebih baik dia ikut dengan Yoo In Na walau rasanya canggung.

**-AUTHOR POV END-**

**-EUN HEE POV-**

Trolli belanjaan yang dibawa Chanyeol _oppa _sudah terisi penuh. Ini benar-benar gila, hanya karena tahu perasaan Sehun padaku, aku jadi merasa bahagia dan ingin sekali memberikannya sebuah kue, ya… walau aku bisa membeli. Hm, sebenarnya aku tak ahli juga dalam memasak. Tapi kata orang sesuatu yang dibuat sendiri itu lebih special ^^

"Eun Hee yang benar saja, uang cash _Oppa _tak akan cukup untuk membeli semuanya ini, harus memakai kartu kredit," runtuk Chanyeol _oppa_,

"Yaya, _oppa_! Bisa pakai uang cash ku kok, aku punya banyak, sudah jangan banyak coment dan ikuti aku, aku butuh mentega putih!"

Aku bisa menyebutkan semua barang yang ada di trolli karena aku membaca resep dan bahan membuat roti di internet. Menyenangkan. Mencoba sesuatu hal yang baru, dan tak mungkin untukku^^

Demi Sehun©

Saat aku hendak mengambil sebuah mentega putih yang sedikit jauh, aku melihat seseorang yang benar-benar ku kenal dan bahkan seseorang yang akan ku buatkan kue. Ya- Sehun, dan…. Dia bersama gadis?

"Siapa dia?"

Melihatnya lebih detail dan se-intens-nya, gadis berparas cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sehun menggelayut seperti pasangan kekasih. Hati ini rasanya seperti ingin meledak, sakit…. Sakit sekali, melihat seseorang yang sudah ku harapkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya, dia bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih,

"Ahhahahha. Mana mungkin seorang Sehun menyukaiku,"

Entah kenapa, airmataku tiba-tiba mengalir diselangi tawa perih yang ku kumandangkan(?) aku pun berbalik kearah Chanyeol _oppa_ yang terlemas karena capek. Aku merasa kacau, semua ini sia-sia! Harapan itu…. mana mungkin ada untuk gadis bodoh sepertiku?

"_Oppa_, kembalikan semua barang itu ketempat semula, aku tak jadi membelinya! Uang cash ku tak ada," ujarku ketus, ya walau bohong.

Chanyeol _oppa _terbelalak, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya setelah melihat barang yang akan dia kembalikan sebanyak ini, "Aduh! Parah," gerutunya,

"Aku hanya perlu….." ucapku ngegantung seraya meraih _softdrink_ di kulkas,

"Ini saja,"

"APA!?" Chanyeol _oppa _berteriak,

"Sudah, _oppa_, kembalikan saja. Aku akan menunggu diluar,"

Aku pun berjalan berpura-pura. Oh! Ayolah, aku tak suka _softdrink_, aku hanya suka soda atau semacamnya. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku ingin mencoba minuman yang kurasa cocok untuk seseorang yang frustasi plus depresi maximal sepertiku.

Soju kotak.

Chanyeol _oppa_? Oh! Dia tak akan tahu, sekali saja masak tidak boleh?

~30 MINUTE LATER~

Aku keluar supermarket dengan es krim sekantong dan _soju_ kotak yang ku sembunyikan. Uh! Aku merasa sudah gila, mengantri 30 menit hanya untuk ini? mungkin, Chanyeol _oppa _lah yang menunggu ku di luar sana, bukannya aku.

"_Oppa_, menunggu lama?" aku membuka kantong plastik yang berisi _soju_ kotak, dan memamerkan didepan _Oppa_-ku,

"_Oppa_, lihat ini…." lagi-lagi aku memamerkan _soju _kotak tersebut dan menusukkan sedotan dan mau aku menyeruputnya, Chanyeol _oppa _sudah merebutnya. Berlebihan.

"EOH!?" teriak Chanyeol _oppa_, sudah kubilang dengan merebut _soju _kotak-ku,

"Y_aa_….. _Oppa_, tak bolehkan aku meminum satu saja!? Memang separah apa penyakitku sampai aku tak boleh meminum _soju _kotak itu?" suaraku parau, ya- aku yakin itu…

"Jangan mengelak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak, kau selamanya tidak boleh meminum _soju _kotak maupun _soju _botol, itu kata _eomma_! Dan _Oppa_, berharap kau menuruti kata _eomma_, ayo pulang!"

_Oppa_ memaksaku begitu saja. Ini yang kubenci, semua orang tak ingin membebaskan aku untuk meminum _soju _yang kata semua orang bisa melegakan penyakit depresi dan frustasi. Mengingat akan hal itu, beruntung aku membeli beberapa _pack_, dan _cone _es krim.

"_Oppa_, kau mau?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol _oppa _saat dijalan,

"Loh? Sejak kapan kau membawa es krim?!"

"Karena, _Oppa _sibuk memarahiku jadi _Oppa _tak tahu kalau aku juga membawa sekantong plastic besar es krim, sungguh nikmat!"

"Ingat, _Oppa_, walau aku hanya memenangkan 1 kali lomba dan itu lomba yang menurut kalian tak patut dibanggakan, ya- aku memang bodoh. Tapi, kalau soal acting, dan apalah itu, aku sangat cerdik!" tambahku,

Chanyeol _oppa _terkekeh geli mendengar pidato ku yang flash itu. ya aku sendiri tak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba numplek di tumpukan pidato di selang panasnya hatiku. Itu sedikit sedeng-_-

**-EUN HEE POV END-**

**TBC...**

**Tralalalal... tanpa menunggu berjam-jam Chapter 2 sudah ada.**

**Sejujurnya ceritanya sudah selesai, tinggal share saja:v**

**RnR please, dont be a silent reader, Ok?**


End file.
